


Linggo

by Ulan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But also, Landian, M/M, Meet-Cute, OMG TAGALOG FIC, coffee shop AU, conyo boy gladio, ignis na marupok, ignis sungit, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: Linggo ang paboritong araw ni Ignis. Araw ito ng pahinga, ng pagbabasa ng librong pinili niya at hindi bagong kaso galing sa opisina, ng paghigop ng paborito niyang kape sa tahimik na sulok ng tahimik na coffee shop—Wala sa plano ang makipagkilala sa isang gwapitong makulit. Pero ayun na nga.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Linggo

**Author's Note:**

> Ito na po ang buong kwento ng isang excerpt na ibinahagi ko noon sa Twitter. Akala niyo ba hindi ko ‘yun tatapusin? Pwes. Ako rin.

Linggo ang paboritong araw ni Ignis. 

'Di dahil likas na masipag sa trabaho si Ignis ay ibig sabihin na gusto niyang puro ito nalang ang kanyang inaatupag. Gusto niya rin ang mga araw na gaya nito—nasa loob lamang ng isang coffee shop, hindi papeles kundi libro ang hawak, isang tasa ng kape sa kanyang tabi. Walang trabahong kailangan gawin, walang responsibilidad na naghihintay—tahimik ang buhay. 

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" 

Napatingala agad si Ignis, ‘di inaakalang siya’y maiistorbo pa sa araw na iyon. Medyo nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata bago pa niya ito mapigilan—pero kasi naman, minsan ka lang din makakita ng taong kagaya ng isang ito. 

Ang… laki. Ang laking tao niya. Iyon talaga ang unang dumapo sa isip ni Ignis nang siya'y tumingala at nakita ang lalaking nasa harap ng table niya. Malaki, matangkad— 

_Gwapo,_ bulong pati ng isip niya. Konti lang ang mga lalaking binabagayan ng mahabang buhok, pero isa sa mga ilang pinagpala ang lalaking ito. Konti lang din ang binabagayan ng tank top at malaking— _malaking_ —tatoo, na ‘di nagmumukhang gusgusin o lasinggero sa kanto, pero muli, tunay na pinagpala ang gwapitong tila naghihintay pa rin ng sagot. 

“Ah--” _Magaling, Ignis. ‘Di ba natanggal na dapat ng professional training mo ang ganyang pagkakautal?_ “Hindi,” mabilis nitong kambyo. “Walang gumagamit. Sige lang.”

Akala niya, kailangan lang ng lalaki ng extrang upuan. Nagulat nalang muli si Ignis nang imbis na kunin ang silya ay ngumiti nalang ang matangkad na lalaki at naupo sa harap niya. 

“Thanks ha,” sabi ng isa. “You can’t tell from outside, pero actually taken na pala lahat ng tables.”

Napatingin sa paligid si Ignis. Totoo namang marami nang tao sa coffee shop. Halos lahat ng tables ay nakuha na, kahit na hindi lahat ng mga silya ay gamit. Malayo sa counter ang table na pinili ni Ignis, at sadya iyon. Sa dinami-rami ng mga taong nasa coffee shop noong araw na iyon, hindi niya tuloy lubos maisip kung bakit siya pa ang nilapitan ng lalaking ito. 

May sinigaw na pangalan ang barista sa counter. Hindi agad nakuha ni Ignis ang pangalan, pero biglang tumayo ang lalaki sa harapan niya, malamang upang kunin ang order. 

Bumalik din ito agad, hawak ang ‘di makilalang flavor ng frappe, ngiting ngiti sa ‘di malamang dahilan habang bahagyang nakasandal ang mga braso sa maliit na table na humihiwalay sa kanila. Biglang na-conscious si Ignis sa kanyang mga nakade-quatrong binti na kaunti nalang ay didikit na sa mahahabang biyas ng kasama. 

"Nice book," bati ng lalaki, sabay senyas sa librong hawak ni Ignis. "Gusto ko 'yang author na 'yan. No spoilers, don't worry, pero ganda ng twists, exciting basahin."

Napataas ang kilay ni Ignis. Sa pagkakaalam niya, hindi masyadong sikat ang librong ito. Nakita lang niyang ni-recommend sa isang forum na kanyang sinusundan, at bilang katatapos lang niya sa mga librong huli niyang nabili, minabuti na niyang ito'y subukan. Maganda ang kwento, ‘ _exciting’_ gaya nga ng sinabi nitong lalaking sa 'di malamang dahilan ay nakiupo at kinakausap si Ignis. 

Lumipas ang ilang sandali. Itinaas ni Ignis sa bibig ang kanyang tasa ng kape, ibinaling ang tingin ng mata. Siguro naman titigil na itong kausapin siya. 

"So..." Ah, hindi. Nagsasalita pa rin siya. "Taga dito ka ba?"

Tinignan siyang muli ni Ignis, at huling diretso ang tingin nito sa kanya. Nakangiti pa rin. 

'Di mapigilang kumunot ang noo ni Ignis. "No offense, pero hindi ko gawaing sabihin kung saan ako nakatira sa mga taong 'di ko kilala."

"Ako pala si Gladio," walang atubiling sagot ni… Gladio kamo, kung 'yun nga ba talaga ang totoong pangalan niya. Tugma naman ito sa tunog ng pangalang narinig ni Ignis mula sa barista kanina. "Taga dito ako actually sa area, kaya ko lang din naman natanong. Ngayon lang kasi kita nakita dito."

Ang totoo ay kalilipat nga lang ni Ignis sa lugar na 'yun, pero hindi pa rin niya maisip kung bakit niya naman sasabihin ang ganoong impormasyon sa isang lalaking nakiupo lang sa table niya. "Baka 'di mo lang ako napapansin dati," ang sinabi nalang niya sa isa. 

"Imposible no," patawang sagot ni Gladio. "Mapapansin kita agad, sigurado ako dun."

 _Talaga ba,_ isip ni Ignis sa sarili. Nilalandi ba siya ng lalaking ito?

"'Di mo ba sasabihin sa'kin pangalan mo?"

"Bakit, kailangan mo?"

"Huy grabe, sungit naman nito. Sige na, I promise mabait ako. Galante pati. Gusto mo pa ba ng coffee? Refill ko order mo, no problem."

"Ayos pa ako," ang sabi agad ni Ignis, dahil mukha ngang tatayo si kuya at oorder. "Pero thank you."

Mga isang minuto ang lumipas. 

"So, ano na nga?"

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Ignis. Magkukunwari pa ba siyang 'di niya alam kung ano ang habol ng makulit na mamang ito? 

Wala na rin siyang naintindihan sa kanyang binabasa.

"Ignis," sabi niya sa wakas sa isa. 

"Ignis." Posible bang maging gwapo kahit sa boses lang? Pangalan lang iyon ni Ignis pero ang ganda ng pagkakabigkas, ang lalim. Ipares pati ito sa mga malapot at tila nagniningning na mga mata ng isang gaya ni Gladio at tiyak na walang laban ang mahina ang loob. "Ganda," dagdag pa nito. 

Nakakainis lang din kasi bagay din kay Gladio ang ngiting tila unti-unting bumubukadkad sa kanyang artistahing pagmumukha. 

_Grabe, Ignis. How to spell ‘marupok’?_

Nais mang pigilan ni Ignis ang kanyang reaksyon, alam din niyang malapit nang mahalata ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. Ang lakas din ng isang 'to, talagang dire-diretso niya lang sinasabi 'yung mga ganoong linya. Praktisado malamang. 

"'Di ka ba hinahanap ng girlfriend mo?" tanong nalang niya kay Gladio.

Tumaas ang mga kilay nito, pero nakangiti pa rin. "Ba't mo naman naisip na may girlfriend ako?" 

"Mag-isa kang nasa coffee shop," ang sagot ni Ignis. "May hinihintay ka ba?"

"Malay mo magbabasa lang din ako." 

Wala siya dala, mokong na'to. 

Mukhang napansin ni Gladio na siya’y tumitingin. "Wala akong girlfriend," sabi niya, sabay kindat. "For the record, wala ring boyfriend."

Medyo makapal lang din talaga ang mukha nito.

"Ikaw, may boyfriend ka ba?"

Kumunot muli ang noo ni Ignis sa tanong. Asyumero lang? "Paano kung girlfriend?"

Pero walang mintis pa ring sumagot si Gladio. "May girlfriend ka ba?" 

Ayaw sana siyang bigyan ni Ignis ng pagkakataong maka-isa, pero ‘di rin niya gawaing magsinungaling. Napasagot pa rin tuloy ito. "Wala." 

Hindi man siya makapaniwalang posible pa, pero lumaki lalo ang ngiti ng kasama. “E ‘yun naman pala,” sabi ni Gladio nang may konting tawa sa tono. “In fairness ha, pinakaba mo’ko ‘dun.”

Bago pa siya matanong tungkol sa sinabi nito, biglang nag-chime ang phone ni Gladio na nakalapag sa table sa tabi nila. 

"Ah, but funny you should ask though, dahil mukhang hinahanap na nga ako." 

Hinahanap? Kung hindi girlfriend, e ‘di nino? 

Iniharap ni Gladio ang cellphone sa kanya, na para bang narinig ang iniisip nito. Nakabukas sa screen ang contacts page ng isang batang babae. "My sister. Cute niya no? Makulit nga lang. Sorry, replyan ko lang ha. 'Lam mo na, ang mga bata ngayon demanding sa kuya." 

Humalukipkip si Ignis, sabay sandal sa upuan habang abala si Gladio sa cellphone niya. 'Di naman kailangan ni Gladio magpaalam, isip nito sa sarili. ‘Di niya rin alam kung bakit, pero hindi nakabubuti sa kanya ang ideya na mabait na kuya si Gladio. 

Basta.

"Ignis, pwede ko ba bigay number ko sa'yo?" 

Parehong kilay na ngayon ang napataas kay Ignis. "Para saan?"

"In case gusto mo akong i-text," ang sagot ni Gladio. 

"Muli," bigkas ni Ignis, dahan-dahan para sila'y magkaintindihan, "para saan?" 

"Baka lang naman. Bawal umasa?" Hindi malaman ni Ignis kung inosente lang ba talaga ang lalaking ito o talagang makapal ang mukha, pero dire-diretso niya lang talagang nasasabi ang ganoong mga linya. "Dali na, akin na phone mo."

"'Yung totoo, scammer ka ‘no?" 

"Huy! Mukhang 'to, scammer? Bigyan pa kita ng ID e. Ipapakita ko sa'yo 'yung screen the whole time, okay? Or ikaw mag-type." 

Gusto man niyang lokohin ang sarili, sandali lang nagalinlangan si Ignis bago niya inabot ang phone niya kay Gladio. Gaya ng ipinangako nito, lantaran namang ibinaba ni Gladio ang phone para makita ni Ignis ang kanyang ginagawa—pumunta ito sa contacts, nag-type ng number, inilagay ang pangalan. 

_Gladiolus Amicitia,_ basa ni Ignis sa nakabaliktad na screen. _Buong pangalan talaga. Kung 'di siya scammer, ito malamang 'yung tipong madaling ma-scam._

Nang binalik ni Gladio ang phone kay Ignis, may bagong kasama pa sa pangalan nito: Gladiolus Amicitia 😘❤

‘Di maipinta ang kanyang mukha nang siya’y tumingin muli kay Gladio. 

"O. 'Wag mong burahin ha. And text me, okay?" sabi ng isa. Malaki ang ngiti, mukha talagang umaasa. "Natuwa akong kausap ka."

Ha? Paano? 

"Pakipot ka kasi," sabay sabi pa ni Gladio, na parang nabasa na naman ang nasa isip ni Ignis. 'Di napigilan ni Ignis sumimangot, ngunit tila napatawa pa nito si Gladio, na siyang bumawi, "Joke lang! Natuwa lang talaga ako, swear! Gusto pa sana kitang makausap, Ignis, kaso tama ka, hinihintay ko lang kasi talaga kapatid ko dito. Nagpapasundo, nag-overnight kasi siya sa kabarkada niya." 

Tumayo sa wakas ang lalaki, sabay kuha ng cellphone, wallet at order na frappe sa table. "Text me, okay? Or call, pwede rin 'yun!" Mukhang may gusto pa siyang sabihin, pero nag-ring na ang kanyang phone, na dali-dali naman niyang sinagot. "Hello, Iris? Oo na, ito na papunta na nga eh o--"

Kumaway si Gladio kay Ignis habang patalikod na lumalakad papuntang pinto ng café. Mabilis ang mga pangyayari, kaya wala nang ibang nagawa si Ignis kung hindi kumaway nalang din pabalik. 

Nanahimik muli ang coffee shop. Akala mo walang nangyari, ngunit tila nagbago ang ihip ng hangin sa munting sulok kung nasaan si Ignis. Ang Linggong kani-kanina lang niyang tinatamasa ay nagbagong kulay na. 

Kinuha ni Ignis ang cellphone niya. Binuksan ang social media, ipinasok ang bagong tuklas na pangalan. 

Okay, kumpleto. Mukha namang totoong tao ang makulit na mokong na ‘yun. Marami pating options at mukhang may online presence talaga. 

Pinili ni Ignis tumingin sa Instagram. 

At-- o Diyos ko. 

Ang daming pictures. _Ang dami_. Ang dami pating walang suot na shirt—nasa beach, nasa pool, nasa… gym ba ito? Training hall? Napansin na ni Ignis na may tattoo ang isa. Isa pala itong malaking agila, buong likod ang sakop. ‘Di inakala ni Ignis na matitipuhan niya ang tatoo sa tao, pero… ‘di masamang bagay, ngayong tinitignan na niya sa litrato. Bagay naman kay Gladio sa totoo lang.

_A, iho. 'Di masamang bagay? Ang bilis magbago ng standards ha._

Nakilala ni Ignis si Iris mula sa pinakitang profile picture ni Gladio kanina. Meron din silang kasamang mas nakatatandang lalaki na kahawig ni Gladio—tatay nila, malamang. Maraming larawan na sila-sila ang magkakasama, iba't ibang lugar, iba't ibang pose. Halatang maganda ang relasyon ng pamilya. 

'Di namalayan ni Ignis na unti-unti na siyang napapangiti. 

Nang mapansin, agad-agad nitong isinara ang app. Dali-daling ibinaba ang cellphone sa lamesa. 

_Okay, tama na 'yan. So mukhang totoong tao naman si Gladio. Ano nang gagawin mo ngayon, Ignis?_

Napatingin siyang muli sa screen. 

_Gladiolus Amicitia_ 😘❤

Nakakainis talaga siya. Sinong naglalagay ng emoji sa pangalan nila?

Maya-maya, napabuntong hininga. Sino pa bang niloko niya? 

Dahan-dahang kinuha muli ni Ignis ang kanyang cellphone. Binuksan ang _Messages,_ sinimulang mag-type bago pa magbago ang isip niya. 

Kung Linggo lang din ang pag-uusapan, kakaiba ang isang ito. Hindi tahimik, at medyo sumasakit na ang ulo ng ating bida sa stress na idinulot ng ilang mga minutong hinayaan niyang may maupo sa table niya. 

Pero ‘di naman lahat masama.

 _‘Si Ignis ito_.’ 

Send.


End file.
